<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bathtub Incident by MaiTheWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751706">The Bathtub Incident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiTheWriter/pseuds/MaiTheWriter'>MaiTheWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiTheWriter/pseuds/MaiTheWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When genji decided to make his own bath bomb, things go a little south. Having to go to his already frustrated brother, he needs him to help cover it up before their father comes home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bathtub Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is written in Hanzo's POV!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm went, my eyes felt heavy in my head.<br/>
Upon opening them however, I was fully awake. A green-haired monstrosity was hanging over me.</p>
<p>“Get up!” He screamed.<br/>
“Let me sleep, Genji” My tired voice sounded harsh. I would apologise later, I thought.<br/>
“No! I need your help” He was pulling my arm, trying to get me up. I however, refused.<br/>
“Fix it yourself” I was quite mad at this point, as he knew not to wake me during weekends.<br/>
“Dad will kill me if he finds out-” I hoped after a while he would just leave, but that wasn’t the case. I decided I had to listen to this problem magnet once again.<br/>
“Genji, what did you do?” I tried to ask calmly, not letting the anger sound through. I failed quite hard though. </p>
<p>He tugged my arm, and wanted me to follow him. After a while, I got up, got dressed and followed Genji to the bathroom.  Once I stepped inside,<br/>
It looked like a green murder scene, paint was everywhere. </p>
<p>There wasn’t a single tile on the wall left uncovered. I was furious, at Genji, and at myself for allowing this. What time was it anyways?  Sadly, Genji was quite amused by this green warfare.<br/>
“Why are you smiling?” I asked, confused as how he thought this ‘plan’ of his could actually work, and how he even thought using it without testing was norma-</p>
<p>“I liked the idea! I saw it on the internet. It looked easy, so I decided to follow their tutorial. I might have mixed some things though, it was in English.”</p>
<p>Ofcourse. Ofcourse he found something on the internet and decided to immediatly try it out himself. The only time that went right was when he wanted to make a origami dragon. But a bath bomb? It literally has the word ‘bomb’ in it. Why can’t he just think like a normal person? Why do I have such a retarded brother that only does stupid things he regrets after just a few seconds? And why does he have to drag me in it?</p>
<p>*“Genji, next time, please test it on a smaller scale. Don’t just randomly try things out, you’re never going to get this clean before dad comes home. Mom will be mad aswell, seeing as it is so much. How much did you make anyways? Did you want to paint the whole sewage system?”*</p>
<p>“No, I just tried it with a bit more than they used. I suppose testing it might have been a good idea… atleast it matches my hair colour!”</p>
<p>“Genji, I am sorry to say this but… you idiotic fuck think before you do something! THINK! Have you not learned anything from Mr. Kinoku? Everytime he tells you to test it, write it down what COULD happen, to try it out on a small scale, have Japanese subtitles, just, SOMETHING?!” I immediately regretted saying that, but who was going to do it anyways? The guard? His teddybear? </p>
<p>“I’m sorry…” He looked down, like he actually meant it. But I saw that smile still creeping up on his face. I knew he wouldn’t learn from this, but maybe, one day he will. I look forward to that day. </p>
<p>“It’s alright, we should just start cleaning already. Can you get a bucket of warm, soapy water?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>